Gakuen Alice Chapter 077
Title- A New Term Coming Date- ? Volume 14 Previous Chapter → 076 and Volume 13 Next Chapter → 078 Synopsis In the beginning of the chapter, the Elementary School Principal is discussing on punishing Natsume for rebelling against orders. He also discusses on using Mikan against Natsume and punishing her for her own rebellious actions. Mikan wakes up and walks into the student lounge to meet with her friends. Hotaru hits her with her Baka Gun for oversleeping. Mikan tells her friends that she had a nightmare about Persona chasing her. While this slightly concerns her friends, they tell her to brush it off as a dream. Mikan asks Ruka where Natsume is to which Ruka replies by saying that he checked Natsume's room earlier but he wasn't there. Mikan is worried about this. Later, Mikan and her friends attend the entrance ceremony;and the new Student Council President is about to be chosen.At the ceremony, Mikan spots Natsume with the other Special Star students and claims how she had not seen him for quite some time and that he looks tired. Hijiri Goshima is selected as the new student body president and he introduces the Fuukitai, the student police to watch the students due to the events from Hana Hime, much to everyone's dismay. At class, eveyone is feeling uneasy with the Fuukitai watching them. Mikan asks Ruka why Natsume didn't come to class and that says that him at the ceremony. Ruka again doen't seem to know Natsume's whereabouts. He remembers his conversation with Natsume earlier where Ruka confronts Natsume about him going to the hospital a lot recently and realizes the the school is still forcing Natsume to do dangerous missions, despite the fact that Aoi has been freed. Natsume assures Ruka that the missions are not as dangerous as the ones he did before. Ruka doesn't believe him and asks him why he won't refuse them. Natsume reveals that he has chosen to continue his missons so that Youichi will be transfered to the physical ability class. It is also revealed that the ESP is threatening to harm Mikan if Natsume doesn't continue with his missions. Natsume tells Ruka that his staying in the Dangerous Ability Class and continuing with his missions is his way of protecting Mikan. As he is about to walk away, he coughs and sees blood on his hand, and asks himself how much time does he have left to protect those he cares for with his weak body. Mikan is with Misaki and Tono and tells them she has some big news.Tsubasa is not present with them which Mikan notices to which Misaki says that he had to go somewhere and Mikan feels that Tsubasa is also dissappearing just like Natsume as both have not been seen for the past two days.Mikan then tells them her news: that their will be a sports festival and Education trainees which they already know and she is annoyed by it because she thought she would surprise them. The education trainees happen to be Subaru, Sakurano, and Shizune.She finally suprises them with news about them having a new student in their class(Though Misaki and Tono claim they are not so surprised by it) Before Mikan leaves Tono asks Mikan if Sakurano and Subaru told her something and she replies that she was told not to be caught by the Fukitai and not to contact them. After class, Mikan sees Natsume and calls out to him asking him where he had been. Mikan then chases after Natsume when he runs away. He eventually stops and she accidently bumps into him. Instead of getting mad, Natsume smiles lovingly at her and asks her why she has such a face after they haven't seen each other in a long time. Mikan blushes rapidly and notices that he is different somehow and that he has grown taller. She asks him where he went but he refuses to tell her and leaves with her following him. They are watched by a girl named Koizumi. Referbacks Trivia New Characters Luna Koizumi- alice unknown (referred as Koizumi) Hijiri Goshima (introduced)-alice unknown New Alices Shizune Yamanouchi- Tone change Alice Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter